


One Shot Too Many

by ideel



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideel/pseuds/ideel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drinks too many and a game of truth or dare later, who knows what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at smut and I haven't really written in a while, so I apologize if it sucks. 
> 
> Since I wasn't sure of the quality, I left it a bit open ended. Let me know if it's worth continuing.
> 
> Thanks.

They probably should’ve realized it was a bad idea three shots ago, but no one spoke up so they were still going. 

Jade took a deep breath, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned down her throat. As she looked around the room, she could see Liam’s slightly glazed eyes signaling that he too was approaching drunkenness. Perrie was already gone, giggling uncontrollably while pressing sloppy kisses all along Zayn’s neck. Harry looked okay, but Jade knew that with Harry it was often difficult to tell just how drunk he really was. 

Jade was brought out of her thoughts by Zayn’s voice, “I think we’re going to head out, I think Perr needs to sleep it off. You want a ride back to your place, Jade?”

Jade bit down on her lip as she answered, “Nope, it’s alright. I think I’ll stay here. If the boys don’t mind?” 

“No.” “Not at all,” answered Liam and Harry.

“I’m good then,” smiled Jade. It wasn’t like she hadn’t stayed the night at Liam and Harry’s place before. Plus, she knew Perrie would be spending the night at Zayn’s and the last thing Jade wanted was to spend another night in her apartment alone. She needed company and Liam and Harry were always fun to be around. 

As Zayn and Perrie headed out, Harry began to pour another shot into the three remaining shot glasses. Jade couldn’t help but stare at Harry as he poured. The way his arm muscles tightened with his grip. The way he bit down on his bottom lip in concentration leaving it a beautiful cherry red color. The way his curls swept to the side a bit as he leaned down. 

Jade knew it was probably the alcohol clouding her judgment, but she just couldn’t look away. 

“It’s time for another drink. Shall we?” asked Harry, while flashing his signature smile, his dimples becoming perfectly visible and causing Jade’s heart rate to jump. 

“I’m down,” came Liam’s voice in a slightly huskier tone than usual. 

Sharing a smile between them, the three downed their shots. Jade was starting to feel a bit warm from all the alcohol. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Harry was looking sexier by the second. Or that Liam’s taunt muscles were peaking out from the bottom of his shirt as he raised his arms for a drink. Or that his sharp jaw line was perfectly accentuated by the bits of scruff he had let grow. At least that’s what Jade was telling herself. She needed a distraction.

“So boys, lets spice things up. Maybe play a game,” Jade said with a wink, the alcohol in her system made it easy to be bold. Sure they usually played in larger groups, but it was just the three of them tonight and they might as well make the best of it.

“Truth or dare, truth or dare. Let’s play that,” Liam said excitedly. When Liam drank he had one of two moods. He either became belligerent, fighting everything and everyone in sight or he became incredibly joyful and jovial. Tonight he was most definitely the latter. 

After exchanging a look, Jade and Harry thought it better to humor him. And frankly truth or dare wouldn’t be that bad.

“Sure, Li. Truth or dare works.” Harry got out, talking even slower than usual, a sure sign that he was drunker than he looked.

The three of them got seated in a small circle around the table.

“Ladies first,” said Harry, giving Jade another dimpled smile while bringing his hand back to sweep some curls out of his eyes. 

Jade had to take a deep breath because her urges were getting out of hand. All she could picture was kissing along that beautiful face and dimples, while getting her hands caught in those curls. She needed her mind to stop racing which meant doing something, anything.

“Dare,” she got out. 

“Alright, I’ll take it easy on you. For now. I dare you to take a body shot off Li,” Harry said with a mischievous smirk. 

Jade took a deep breath. That wasn’t that bad. She had done body shots before and the three of them had all shared kisses once or twice.

“You ready Li?” Jade asked while making her way towards Liam. He was pushing his shirt up a bit, just as Harry voice rang out. 

“All the way off Liam, don’t be shy.” So Liam pulled off his top and Jade could feel her body start to respond. Liam had always had a nice body, but right now, spread out on the floor in front of her, she couldn’t help but stare in awe. Liam had definitely been putting in a lot of time at the gym. His six-pack was prominent, his happy trail leading down to the top of his Calvin Kleins, placed low on his hips. 

Jade was sure she was getting red, but thankfully neither Harry nor Liam said anything. Harry just placed the shot glass in Liam’s naval and handed Liam a lime.

“You ready babe?” asked Liam. Jade responded with a nod, just as he placed the lime wedge to his lips. 

Jade leaned onto her knees, trying to get the body shot done as quickly as possible.  
“Woah, impressive,” Liam said as Jade swallowed down the drink.

“Very much so,” Harry agreed.

Jade smiled a bit. It never hurt to be complimented by two gorgeous guys. Both boys smiled back and it was then that Jade noticed the slight sheen of Liam’s lips from the lime. His lips were always plump, but the bit of moisture made them look even softer at the moment. 

“Okay, Jade your turn to ask,” said Liam.

“Right. Okay then Li, truth or dare.” 

“Truth,” replied Liam, but before Jade could get out a truth she heard Harry speaking. 

“Wanker, scared of a little dare,” he said.

“Come off it Haz. I’m not scared. I just rather do a truth this time around,” said Liam with a smile.

“Truth it is then. No need to get aggressive boys,” Jade got in. “Anyway your truth is hmm… how drunk are you right now?”

“Come on, that’s not even fair. Not even a real truth,” Harry got out before Liam could answer. 

“Fine, fine Harry. Since you are the king of truth or dare, you ask Liam the truth,” replied Jade. Liam just nodded knowing it was better to go along with Harry when he got like this. 

“Okay good. So Liam, if you entered a room and a couple was having sex what would you do? Would you leave, watch or join them?” asked Harry.

Neither Jade nor Liam was expecting that question. 

“Seriously, Haz. Okay fine, I guess it depends. If I knew the couple I’d join, if I didn’t I’d leave,” replied Liam.

Jade was surprised at the answer, she couldn’t imagine Liam being that brazen. He was usually more of the reserved type, but she was a bit turned on by the response. Harry just smirked. 

The question definitely shifted the energy in the room though and that’s when Jade got a brilliant idea. 

“Alright Harry since you asked my question, I get to ask you,” said Jade.

“Hey,” protested Liam.

“You’ll get to ask me then,” replied Jade, determined to ask Harry.

“Okay fine, “ responded Liam with a huff. 

“Dare, I pick dare.”

Jade couldn’t help but grin, as that’s exactly what she hoped Harry would say. “I dare you to kiss Liam, like a proper snog, tongue and all.”

Liam seemed to hesitate a bit, but before he could protest Harry’s lips were on his. There was no finesse or softness, it was rough and messy, but Jade could start to feel the wetness settle in. There was something so sexy about Harry’s long lanky body on top of Liam’s muscular, still shirtless, build as their tongues battled for dominance, neither one wanting to lose control.

Jade heard Harry let out a little moan and could make out Liam’s teeth biting down on Harry’s lip. She was getting incredibly turned on and that combined with the drinks had Jade slipping her hand into her jeans and stroking herself through her panties. 

“Hmm, Li, looks like Jade here is turned on,” said Harry in his incredibly slow drawl, “maybe we should help her out.”

Jade couldn’t control herself as she let out a moan.

“Is that what you want J, do you want us to take care of you,” Liam got out in a husky whisper.

“Yes, pl-ease,” Jade replied.

Liam grinned and shifted closer to Jade kissing her soundly on the lips. Liam brought his hand up to cup her breast, slipping underneath Jade’s shirt and over her bra to massage it. His rough fingers massaging her breast elicited an “Oh, Liam, mmm,,” from Jade’s mouth.

Not one to be left out, Harry made his way over to the pair taking off his own shirt before removing Jade’s, causing her and Liam to break away from their kiss for a brief moment. As Jade and Liam returned to their kiss, Harry placed light kisses to the back of Jade’s neck, down her spine until he reached her bra. His skilled finger’s made quick work of removing it and the material quickly fell to the floor, leaving a topless Jade between a shirtless Harry and Liam.

Liam and Harry pulled back a bit both staring at Jade’s now exposed chest. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jade,” Liam got out.

“Stunning,” Harry breathlessly agreed. He then smirked and ducked his head to place his mouth firmly on Jade’s breast. Liam was quick to copy Harry placing his own mouth and the other breast. The two of their mouths working on her chest had Jade moaning.

Liam began to rub his hands down Jade’s body, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down her underwear. 

“Mmm, so wet, “ he hummed as he began to rub against her clit in a circular motion. 

As Jade was enjoying the sensations letting out small mm’s and oh’s, Harry’s fingers joined Liam’s, Harry gliding in and out of Jade with his fingers. Their hands worked at different tempos, but that just got Jade wetter and wetter. 

“Oh god, I’m so close,” Jade moaned out, just as Liam added a finger alongside Harry. The increased pace combined with the different feels of Liam and Harry pushed Jade to the edge as her orgasm overtook her.

As Jade came down from her post-orgasmic bliss, she saw Harry licking his fingers clean before licking Liam’s clean as well. Then he leaned towards Liam and the two shared a sensual kiss. 

“That was so hot,” Jade moaned as she watched the two of them kiss with the taste of her on their tongues.

“We’re just getting started,” replied Harry pulling away. 

“Oh yes this is just the beginning,” added Liam.


End file.
